Diary of a Hufflepuff Year One
by darkforest214
Summary: Rated PG13 just in case... It's what it says it is, a diary of a Hufflepuff. Includes many of the HP characters and a few of my own... R
1. Chapter One

**Title:** Diary of a Hufflepuff  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** General  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was inspired by 'George at the Lake' It's basically a diary of my main original Character.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka... I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with...)  
**A/N: **I'm going to try something different here... My latest idea for a story is a Diary of Olivia James. My main, original character as depicted in 'George at the lake.' I want to start with her first year and move on through her life at Hogwarts. I thought this could be an interesting idea so I started writing it, and I even have future parts of it planned out. But it starts with her first year...

Diary of a Hufflepuff

_Olivia James_

August 31, 8:00 pm  
I'm so nervous.... Ty and I got our Hogwarts letters about a month ago and Mum took us to Diagon Alley 'bout a week ago. All my stuff is packed in my trunk waiting downstairs for the trip to the train station tomorrow. Platform 9 ¾... Mum swears it exists, but it's hard to believe. Mum and Dad said we better start believing because a lot of odd things happen at Hogwarts...

I hope Ty and I aren't split up... Mum was in Ravenclaw and Dad was in Gryffindor back in the day. I don't care what house I'm in as long as Ty is with me and it isn't Slytherin. Dad has told us many stories about them...none of them good.

Yeah, so Mum sent us to bed early because of our 'big day' tomorrow and I can't sleep. I'm sure Ty is still awake, he's probably reading or something. He thinks it's weird that I keep a journal, but I want to look back and say "Oh yeah! I remember that!" So I'll write as often as I can, as long as I don't have _too_ much homework... Oh wait, I think I hear Mum...

8:45 pm  
Mum came to see if we were still up... I don't know why we have to be in bed so early... it's not like we won't be able to sleep on the train... Oh well. I'm to nervous and excited to sleep anyway. Will I make new friends? How are the older kids going to be? I heard Harry Potter is going to Hogwarts this year too. I wonder if I'll get to meet him... Imagine, being in the same year as 'the Boy Who Lived'... sigh I wonder what he's like... I wonder what some of the other people are like. We live out in the middle of nowhere and I don't know any other witches or wizards my age (except for Tyler). I'll miss my muggle friend... it's hard not being able to tell your best friend that you're going away to learn magic... I'm really going to miss Emily. Andit's not like I'll be able to write to her. She might find it odd if an owl showed up at her house with a roll of parchment tied to it's let...

Speaking of owls! Mum bought me an owl while at Diagon Alley! She got a cat for Ty because he's always been a cat person. I still haven't decided on a name for him yet...he's a dark brown, nearly black barn owl. Maybe if I stare at him long enough I'll think of a name...

* * *

September 1, 7:00 am  
Ug, it's really early...I ended up staring at Marty so long that I fell asleep. Oh, that's what I've decided to name him. I think Ty named his cat Sammy, even though it's a girl.

Oops, gotta go, Mum's yellin' for us to hurry to breakfast!

8:30 am  
I ran over to Em's house to say goodbye. We hugged and she made me promise to come home for the summer...Of course I will! We got to use Floo Powder to go to this guy's house in London. Dad knows him from work... We went there for a shorter trip by car to King's Cross Station.

9:30 am  
We just arrived at the station and Mum says we're a bit early. So we're just sitting around near where she says the barrier for Platform 9 ¾ is. I'll write more later, I'm gonna go with Dad to get a cup of coffee and a newspaper. I don't want to read a muggle newspaper of course; I just want to go with him. We're going to be gone from our family for a long time...

Live, Laugh, Love

—_Olivia James_

1:00 pm  
On the train now of course, but I want to write what's happened during the last few hours. After getting back with the newspaper and hot drinks, we waited around a bit longer until Mum said it was time to go. They led us to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. we weren't sure what to do, but mum took my trolley of stuff and leaned up against the barrier. She disappeared right through it! Dad told us that all we needed to do was lean up against it or run into it and we'd land on Platform 9 ¾! Ty went through next and I followed with Dad close behind. It was amazing; we emerged onto a platform with a large gleaming red steam engine. The sign hanging above the platform read 'Platform 9 ¾ Hogwarts Express.'

_Ty and I boarded the train to try and find an empty compartment, but nearly all of them had people in them already! We did find one empty compartment, but it was taken, there was a bunch of luggage in it. We had just passed this one compartment when a girl with long blond hair who was stowing her luggage, and she invited us to join her._

"_Looks like you two could use a place to sit," she said. We nodded and she waved us in. "I'm Laura, third year Hufflepuff...I remember how nerve racking it can be being a first year. You two know each other?"_

"_Yeah, we're twins," said Ty kind of nervously._

"_Cool, there's a set of twins in my year too! Only, they're identical, and really annoying," she said. "What're your names?"_

"_I'm Olivia," I answered._

"_And I'm Tyler," said Ty._

"_Nice to meet you two...I'm going to go say goodbye to my parents and little brother. You're welcome to sit here if you'd like," said Laura. I told her we were going to say goodbye to our parents also but we'd be glad to sit with her for the journey to Hogwarts._

We went back out onto the platform and were walking towards Mum and Dad when I was nearly run over by a pair of red headed boys. Maybe those were the identical twins Laura was talking about. Anyway, we said our goodbyes and boarded the train... Never even caught a glimpse of Harry Potter; then again, I'm not really sure what he looks like. I just know he has a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Continuing... So we went back to the compartment and there were two new people there, a guy and a girl. Laura introduced them as Adam and Keri, but Keri goes by the nickname Cousin. Not sure how she got that one... Adam is a third year and Cousin is a second, they're both in Hufflepuff. I really like them, they're nice... We got to talking and we found out they had met each other practically the same way we met Laura; by chance. Adam and Ty got along really well and I have sooo much in common with Cousin. We're practically the same person! Laura and I share a lot of interests too, for example we both love muggle music!!

We all talked until a plump witch with a food cart came by. We bought lunch and continued talking while we ate. But right now Laura and Adam are comparing homework that they had to do over the summer and Cousin fell asleep. Ty has a book out and I decided to update you (obviously)!

Cousin told me earlier that the food tonight will be amazing and she also told me how nerve racking it is to be sorted. I really like these people, although being in Gryffindor would be awesome, I'd enjoy being in Hufflepuff with Cousin and Laura.

Wait, hold on...

Okay, back. Sorry, a girl named Hermione came by asking if we had seen a toad. I think she was a first year too. She had really bushy hair...I wonder who lost their toad?

You know what, I'm feeling pretty tired. I think I'll join Cousin in dreamland...

Sweet Dreams

—_Olivia James_

9:00 pm  
Oh my gosh! The Great Hall is amazing! I had read about it, but to see it in person... Anyway, I'm going to keep you in suspense and not tell you what House I was sorted into, at least, not until I finish my story...

When Ty and I got off the train Cousin, Laura and Adam said they'd see us later. There was this large, hairy man calling for the first years to follow him. This one boy with dark, messy hair called him Hagrid, so I think that's his name... Well this bulky fellow led us to boats and we all climbed into them. They moved on their own and soon we were approaching the school.

To approach the castle at night, the windows lit up and the moon and stars shining in the sky... It was beautiful!

But the beauty and magnificence of the school didn't last; soon the nervousness set in. a stern looking witch led us to an antechamber off the Great Hall once we were out of the boats. She had us wait there until she came back for s. it wasn't long before we were walking between the two middle tables toward the front of the Great Hall in front of the staff table.

She called us up in alphabetical order, the girl, Hermione, that I met on the train was sorted into Gryffindor and it wasn't long before I was on the three-legged stool with the sorting hat on my head.

"_Ah, a great mind," it said in my ear. "An admiration for talent and the dedication to succeed. The makings of a Gryffindor." My heart jumped, Dad was in Gryffindor. "But there is uncertainty in your heart, yet loyal you are..." then it shouted out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" People clapped and I went to join the Hufflepuff table. I sat next to cousin, she congratulated me and then I watched anxiously as Tyler was called and put on the hat. It was on his head for a while before shouting out "HUFFLEPUFF!" I could tell Ty was relieved as he came and sat down next to me._

Latter in the common room I tried to get him to tell me what the hat said to him, but he told me he was tired and went up to bed...

Anyway, there was this blond haired boy with a pointy nose and sharp eyes, I think Malfoy was his last name...he was sorted into Slytherin without a moments hesitation from the Sorting Hat. Dad's mentioned the Malfoys to mum before, when he didn't know we were around. Apparently they're rich and were huge supporters of You-Know-Who before his downfall. This Draco looks and acted like a snob, I have a bad feeling he's going to try hard as possible to make someone's life miserable.

When Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor their table erupted into cheers. He seems pretty nice. I hope I get the chance to talk to him someday. Oh, and there was this one boy, vivid red hair, Weasley I think his last name was...anyway, when he was sorted into Gryffindor he got a standing ovation from those red-headed twins, I guess they're related or something...

After the sorting the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, gave a quick speech and then dinner appeared. Cousin was right...The food was awesome! I can't even begin to describe all the different dishes! And after our amazing dinner the House prefects lead us along a few corridors, down a flight of stairs, and then lead us right into a dead-end hallway past this painting of a bowl of fruit. The wall appeared bare, but there was this small statue in a niche in the wall. The prefect said the password and the little statue sank down into the stone and the wall slid open to reveal the Hufflepuff common room.

The Hufflepuff common room is full of yellow and black, over-stuffed arm chairs and couches, well worn tables and a large, rug that had seen better days in front of a huge fireplace. It's really cozy and there are already a few notices on a large Notice Board by the door. The boys and girls have separate stairways leading to their dormitories and I don't know about the boys' dorms but ours are so nice and cozy. The four-poster beds have black curtains around them and each student has a nightstand next to their bed. My trunk is stored at the foot of my bed and you're going back into it 'cause I want to sleep. I've got to be well rested for my first day of classes tomorrow. (I hope I don't have said Professor Snape is dreadful.)

Live, Laugh, Love

—_Olivia James_


	2. Chapter Two

**Title:** Diary of a Hufflepuff  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** General  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was inspired by 'George at the Lake' It's basically a diary of my main original Character.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka... I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with...)  
**A/N: **I'm going to try something different here... My latest idea for a story is a Diary of Olivia James. My main, original character as depicted in 'George at the lake.' I want to start with her first year and move on through her life at Hogwarts. I thought this could be an interesting idea so I started writing it, and I even have future parts of it planned out. But it starts with her first year...

* * *

Diary of a Hufflepuff

Olivia James

September 2, Noon  
I'm spending my free period out on the grounds with Ty and Cousin. This morning we had History of Magic with the first year Ravenclaws. Oh man is Professor Binns boring! I was asleep within the first five minutes of the class! This one boy James, he's also a first year Hufflepuff, almost fell out of his chair! Luckily Binns didn't notice, he just kept on lecturing in his droning, wheezing voice. Cousin had Herbology with the second year Gryffindors this morning and I think Laura had muggle studies. I'm not sure though, haven't seen her since breakfast.

I do have potions warned me to try and remain unnoticed. But from some of the horror stories I've heard... Gotta go, don't want to be late.

Live, Laugh, Love

_—Olivia James_

7:30 pm

Back in the common room and we just came back from dinner. Tyler is working on his potions essay. Can you believe it? Snape gave us homework on the first day! Why don't I tell you from the beginning...

_The lesson started off with a rather tricky potion. It was supposed to be a light purple color but mine was dark purple, almost blue and Ty's was brown. James, that boy I mentioned earlier, managed to get his potion right..._

_"And what do we have here Mr.—?" Snape snarled as he went around the room._

_"James Wade, sir," he said._

_"At least it's the right color, Wade," hissed Snape, "Unlike yours," he said, indicating Tyler's potion. Ty shuddered and looked down at his feet. "If you would have read carefully you would have noticed that step 7 says to add diced caterpillars."_

_After class we got out of there as quick as possible, walking right behind James._

_"Good job," I said, trying to start a conversation with him. He blushed slightly and murmured something. "What?"_

_"Sorry...I said, thanks, potions is my favourite subject. Even if Snape is, well...unpleasant..." he said smiling._

You know what, he's rather cute when he smiles...And I think Ty knew what I was thinking because he cut me off and started asking James if he could have some help next lesson.

According to Laura the red headed twins, Fred and George, already landed themselves in detention with Mr. Filch. They're just trying for attention...

I'll keep you informed in case anything interesting happens...

Live, Laugh, Love

_—Olivia James_

* * *

September 7, 1:30 pm 

Had lunch a while ago and came back to the common room. Tyler is acting strange again, but more on that later.

It's only been the first week and we've already been loaded down with homework. We have potions with the Ravenclaws and it's still too soon to tell which house he despises more. And Professor Quirell is one of the oddest teachers on earth! He's extremely paranoid and always acts as if a werewolf is about to pop out from behind his desk. Laura told me that he wasn't like that last year. She said he use to be a bit more confident but after his last trip he hasn't been the same. Rumour has it that we have flying lessons next week! Too bad it's with the Ravenclaws...I wish we could spend more time with the Gryffindors (and less time with the Slytherins). It seems like none of the houses get along well with the Slytherins.

I remember the warnings that Cousin and Laura gave us on the train...

_"Be careful around the Slytherins," said Laura._

_"They're a tough lot," said Cousin. "Don't mess with them unless you are one of them..."_

_"And if either of you two are sorted into Slytherin, good luck," said Laura. "Because you seem so nice that you wouldn't last long in there."_

_"But don't worry too much," said Cousin, her tone lightening, "You'll probably end up in one of the other three..."_

_"Uh, thanks...we'll keep that in mind," I said. I looked over at Tyler and his face had gone pale and he looked sick. "Ty, are you okay?"_

_"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine...just feeling a little motion sickness," he said. _

I believed him then, but now that I look back to that moment on the train... Between that and the sorting, I don't know, but he just hasn't been himself lately.

Take today for example:

_When I came down to the common room on my way to breakfast this morning he was sitting by the fireplace waiting for me. I just walked past him because he's been doing this all week and it's really starting to bug me. He's suddenly become the protective "older" brother... So I walked past him and sure enough he got up and followed me._

_"Tyler, what's wrong?" I asked him, my voice full of irritation._

_"Nothing," he said as usual._

_"You can't lie to me, so don't try," I said. He walked behind me and I refused to turn and look at him._

_"I know," he said with a sigh. "But I can't tell you the truth either."_

_"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I said, turning on him in anger. Sorry, I don't usually swear but he's been so dodgy lately that I couldn't help it._

_"Please, Ollie, just drop it," said Tyler. He had this odd, sad look in his eyes. I don't know what's going on but he's acting so weird..._

_"No, Ty. You have to tell me. Please, ever since the sorting ceremony you've been acting funny," I said._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"You never let me out of your sight!" I said, shocked that the answer wasn't obvious. "At night you wait until I go to bed before leaving. You wait for me before breakfast. You're paranoid about us being separated in the crowded halls between classes. At least at home you let me live without you as my shadow." I vented my frustrations on him and he looked hurt, which of course made me feel guilty...that's sibling love for you..._

_"It's something the sorting hat said, but I'd feel better not telling anyone...I'm sorry," he said. I knew he wasn't lying this time. We continued walking in silence until we reached the Entrance Hall._

_I stopped Ty and turned to look at him. "Mind giving me enough freedom to be alone sometimes? We don't always have to be together you know."_

_"Sure, I guess...Sorry that I've been your shadow for the last few days," he said._

_"Good, now I can go to the library without wondering which shelf you're hiding behind..." I said. I gave him a quick hug and we were about to enter the Great Hall when the Weasley twins came out._

_The first one, I think it was Fred, greeted us with a "Have a rotten day!" and the other one, which I'm pretty sure was George said, "Smell ya later!" We told Cousin about the encounter and she groaned._

_"What?" I asked._

_"If I were you I'd either stay in the common room all day or disappear into the library for a while," said Cousin._

_"Why the library?" asked Tyler._

_"Those two, in the library? HA! You must be joking! They rarely go there, too much information lies in the library..." said Cousin. "Besides, if you're not careful you'll end up smelling like stink bombs well into next week!"_

_"That's horrible!" said Tyler._

_"I don't know, I find them interesting..." I said. I don't know why, but it's true. _

Must people find the Weasley twins entertaining, but the Cousin downright hates them. Ty thinks I'm too positive when it comes to other people. He's always telling me to be more careful and use better judgment, but I like to try and see past the flaws of people's personalities. However foolish that may seem...

Anyway, after breakfast we all went outside, despite Cousin's warnings. It's just too nice a day to be spent cooped up inside one's common room. I ran into James, not literally, but by the lake. He said that his mother used to tell him stories about the giant squid before she had gotten too busy at work. We talked for a while, I told him about my family, and he told me about his...he's a really nice guy... Too bad I had homework that need done; he is so easy to talk to. I guess that's it for now... As always I'll write more as more happens.

Live, Laugh, Love

_—Olivia James_

* * *

September 10, 9:30 pm 

Tyler is acting strange again...and once again he keeps telling me that nothing's wrong. At least he isn't following me around anymore...

I got to talk to James some more, he's so nice, very interesting too. Turns out he grew up in a remote Scottish village too! His mother works for the Department of Mysteries, he's really proud of her. It's not easy getting a job like that. But even though he's proud he's worried about her and frustrated with her. She's always working and never around...neither of his parents are...

_"Both of your parents work for the Ministry?!" I said as we sat out by the lake talking._

_He nodded. "My dad is an Auror and my mum works in he Department of Mysteries," he said, a slight hint of bitterness in his voice._

_"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing his tone._

_"Nothing...It's just so frustrating!" he said, throwing a handful of small pebbles into the water. I indicated I was listening and urged him to go on. "They're never around much, when I was younger they were, but now...I barely remember them being there when I was growing up. Dad is home more often than Mum, but he's always tired and yelling at my sister and me to keep quiet. There aren't many other children in my village, and we're the only wizarding family in the area. It's tough growing up without friends, you're lucky to have Ty."_

_"I don't feel so lucky lately, with the way he's been behaving..." I muttered. "But yeah, it's a good thing I have him. But what about your sister, doesn't she qualify as company?"_

_"No, not really, she's two," said James sarcastically. "It's hard to explain to your baby sister why mummy and daddy don't tuck her in at night..."_

_"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say._

_We sat there in a kind of awkward silence until James laughed. "Sorry, didn't mean to dump my life troubles on you," he said._

_"Oh, it's no problem, really, I don't mind," I said._

_He smiled, "Thanks, I've never really had anyone I could just talk to like this... You've really made me feel better."_

_"Uh, thanks," I said slightly confused. "But I, uh, I didn't really say anything."_

_He turned to me and smiled, "You didn't have to..."_

James is a really great guy; I can tell we're going to be excellent friends...

Oh, funny thing happened the other day. Well, I though it was funny, but I can't say the same for Cousin...

_I met up with Cousin on the way to dinner yesterday and when we were coming down the stairs from the third floor we heard some low, secretive sounding voices emitting from a nearby broom closet._

_"C'mon, let's get out of here, it's probably the twins," Cousin warned in a harsh whisper._

_No soon had she said that the Weasley twins burst out of the broom closet laughing. "Boy we really got Filch with that one, eh George?" said the first one, which had to be Fred._

_"The look on his face when we—" George started to say, cutting off when he saw us._

_"Well, well...What do we have here?" asked Fred, a mischievous look in his eyes._

_"Maybe they've heard of our latest invention, we could sell it to you for a discounted price," said George. His gaze met mine and I almost blushed. When our eyes met my stomach squirmed. Does that mean that I like him?_

_"No thanks," said Cousin, some of the bitterness coming through._

_"Ah, well, suit yourselves," said Fred with a shrug._

_"You might regret it later," said George, meeting my eyes again._

"_Wait, what is it? What did you invent?" I asked, I don't know why I said that, it just came out. All I know is George smiled and I felt all funny again._

_"Well I'm glad you asked!" said Fred cheerfully._

_"I'm not," Cousin muttered in my ear. "C'mon, we don't have time for this," she said as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away._

_"Maybe some other time," I called out as she dragged me down the hall._

_"I should hope not," Cousin hissed._

_"Don't worry, we'll still give you a discount," Fred called out after us. I looked back and saw an amused look on George's face before being dragged around the corner._

_"Would you let go?" I asked, being very irritated at this point. "Are you trying to twist my arm off?" I said sarcastically._

_"Sorry," she said, letting go. "What do you think you were doing?"_

_"Just amuse them, they were just looking for a laugh," I said._

_"The 'laugh' could have been us," said Cousin. "You haven't been here very long, you don't understand them."_

_"And you do?"_

_She opened her mouth and shut it without saying anything. She shook her head and finally spoke, "That's beside the point. They like to prey on first years and Hufflepuffs are common targets. If you keep acting like that—"_

_"Like what? Being interested in what they do? Laughing along when they're joking around? How is that going to hurt anything?"_

_"Wait until you become one of their jokes," she said bitterly._

_I could tell she didn't really want to talk about it so I dropped the subject and we continued to the Great Hall in silence. Cousin ate fast and left as early as possible to avoid the Weasley twins and barely said a word to me at dinner. I asked Laura why Cousin despises them but she just shuddered and shook her head._

I think the twins pulled some kind of prank on them, I'll try and figure it out and let you know...

I'm going to go find James, I need help on my potions essay... Oh, and hopefully I'll find out why Tyler is still acting weird.

Live, Laugh, Love

_—Olivia James_


	3. Chapter Three

**Title:** Diary of a Hufflepuff (3/?)   
**Author name:** Darkforest214   
**Category:** General   
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Summary:** This story was inspired by 'George at the Lake' It's basically a diary of my main original Character.   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka... I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with...)   
**A/N: **I'm going to try something different here... My latest idea for a story is a Diary of Olivia James. My main, original character as depicted in 'George at the lake.' I want to start with her first year and move on through her life at Hogwarts. I thought this could be an interesting idea so I started writing it, and I even have future parts of it planned out. But it starts with her first year...

* * *

Diary of a Hufflepuff

Olivia James

September 19, 6:30 pm

Crazy things are happen here all the time here, you wouldn't believe it! Some interesting news, Harry Potter made the Gryffindor Quidditch Team! As a first year! First years never make the house teams! They never even think about trying out... Anyway, I can't wait until the first Quidditch match; I've never seen a live game before.

Earlier in the week James and I were going to the library to meet up with Tyler, but on our way we ran into Cousin and she was raving mad! She had this strange, green goop in her hair and if looks could kill...

_"What happened?!" James asked. _

_I could tell what her answer would be before she even opened her mouth. "Twins," she said with distaste in her voice, looking at me accusingly. _

_Tyler came in at that moment smiling, "What's wrong with twins?" he asked. Cousin turned and glared at him. _

_"Cousin, he only asks because we're twins," I said in his defense, indicating that Ty meant no harm by his remark. Cousin looked at me, then Ty, then turned and huffed down the hall. She probably went back to the common room..._

Anyway, James is nagging me to help him with his Transfiguration homework. We've worked out a deal; he helps me (and Ty) with Potions and I help him (and Ty) with Charms and Transfiguration. Those are my favorite subjects, they just come naturally to me...

_"Please, please, **please** come help me turn this pebble into a button." _

_"Okay James, I'm coming!"_

Live, Laugh, Love   
—Olivia James

* * *

September 20, 3:30 am 

Oh wow, I just had the most vivid dream! It was so unusual that I just had to write it down...   
I was older, probably 16 or 17 and I think it was Christmas Holiday because it was snowing outside and whoever's house I was staying at had holiday decorations up, garland and such. I don't know who it was but I was in my room (or whatever room I was staying in) and I was talking to him. I don't know who 'he' was; I couldn't really see anyone's faces. I could only feel emotions. I could tell that my older self in the dream had strong feelings for him. I wonder if I loved him... Back on topic! We were talking and someone else burst into the room as the first boy was saying goodnight. But next thing I know we're all downstairs, huddled in a kitchen with several other people. I could feel a strong sense of danger and somehow I knew all these people. Oh and Tyler was there! There was a great sense of danger and everyone was worried and for some reason I was slightly annoyed with Tyler, but not too much, I was more annoyed with the two adults. For some reason I think they were hiding something from me.

I really don't know what they were saying exactly, nor do I know who they were or where I was. All I can recall is the emotions; love, urgency, danger, worry and annoyance... What does it all mean? Maybe I'll confide in Ty, or even James... Naw, I better keep this one to myself. I'll think about it in the morning...

Live, Laugh, Love   
—Olivia James

Noon

Boy, I am really dragging today. I would have slept in, but Cousin woke me up at 6:30 this morning. She said she wanted to go to the library and get some stuff done before the Weasley twins would even consider opening their eyes...

_"Get up, c'mon Ol, wake up," said Cousin, shaking my shoulders. "Olivia? Liv wake up," she shook me a few more times. _

_"What time is it?" I asked groggily. _

_"Time for you to get up and come to the library with me," she said, pulling the covers off of me. _

_"Can't you make Laura go with you?" I moaned, grabbing for the covers. _

_"She promised to curse me next time I wake her up before 10 on a Saturday," said Cousin. "Up and out!" __Shivering slightly I curled up in a ball. "Then come back when the sun is actually in the sky," I muttered, my eyes still tightly shut. _

_"Please," Cousin pleaded, then with a sigh as if she was about to regret what she was about to say she added, "I've noticed that the Weasley twins don't attack me when you're around. On my own I'm an easy target, but with you..." she broke off and shrugged. _

_I opened one eye and looked up at her. "What makes you say that?" _Now that I think about it, it's true...

_"Well, the one just kind of looks at you and decides to joke around verbally. No physical harm done," said Cousin. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked, opening my other eye and sitting up. _

_"I don't know, okay? All I know is that they've never gone after you, or your brother for that matter," said Cousin. _

_"Give it time," I said with a sarcastic smile. "The year is still young," I said, dismissing the topic. Luckily Cousin changed the subject and forced me to get dressed. So that's how I found myself half asleep in the library when Tyler came up to us and told me he had had a very odd dream. _

_"I don't know, Ollie. It was so weird; we were older and home for the holidays. Only it wasn't our home in Scotland, it was someone else's house. The thing I remember most was an odd, but strong sense of danger," explained Tyler. _

_"Was there anything else?" I asked. Not indicating that I had had a similar dream. _

_"Probably, I can't remember. I woke up, rolled over and went back to sleep," he said._

I wonder if we had the same dream... Sometimes the bond between twins is stronger than just brother and sister. I mean, usually I am attuned to Ty's emotions, and we can almost always sense what the other is thinking. Most of the time I can just look him, no words spoken at all, and I'll just know. The joys of being a twin... hm, that sounds either 'fluffy' or sarcastic.   
Anyway, I didn't tell him about my dream, nor did I reprimand him for not writing it down...

Just a thought, but is it too early to start counting down the days 'til Christmas Holiday? I need a break from all the school work already. And I really miss Emily. Although I'm sure she met new friends...

Off to lunch, then back to the books... Oh joy! (That was sarcasm I hope you know...)

Live, Laugh, Love   
—Olivia James

9:30 pm

What an absolutely boring day! Cousin forced me to spend the entire evening in the Library with her and when I got back to the common room both Ty and James wanted my help with their charms homework. I actually got all my work done today! After dinner James insisted we work on the Potions essay that's due Monday... Finally finished that and I'm off to bed. If I tried to learn any more tonight my head would burst!

I'm so tired, going to bed early. At least tomorrow I should be able to sleep in (for a little bit at least).

Live, Laugh, Love   
—Olivia James

**A/N:** R&R, This one is short 'cause the next entry is long and not completely typed, but I'll put it up ASAP.


	4. Chapter Four

**Title:** Diary of a Hufflepuff  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** General  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was inspired by 'George at the Lake' It's basically a diary of my main original Character.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N: **I'm going to try something different here… My latest idea for a story is a Diary of Olivia James. My main, original character as depicted in 'George at the lake.' I want to start with her first year and move on through her life at Hogwarts. I thought this could be an interesting idea so I started writing it, and I even have future parts of it planned out. But it starts with her first year…

* * *

Diary of a Hufflepuff

Olivia James

September 21, 8:30 am  
Couldn't sleep so I got up early, well, early for a Sunday… I had another odd dream last night. Once again I was older, and once again all I knew for sure was emotion.

Tyler was the only person I could actually see. The others were blurry again, but I could tell we were all friends. We were playing in the snow, a massive snow ball fight; we were all laughing and having fun… and once again I sensed a strong feeling of love toward someone.

I don't know, this all seems so weird… Why have I had two odd dreams two nights in a row? I don't know those people now, but in the dreams we all seemed pretty close.

Anyway, I don't have anything planned for today, so maybe I'll borrow Cousin's _"Daily Prophet"_ and let you in on anything interesting happening elsewhere in the magical world. Or I'll just store you back in my trunk until anything of interest occurs…

Live, Laugh, Love  
—Olivia James

Noon

Okay, so truth is, something interesting _did_ occur in the news. Maybe not today's news, because it happened a while ago, but it's unusual nonetheless.

**Gringotts Break-In Latest**

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark Wizards or Witches unknown.  
Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied that same day.  
"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out of it if you know what's good for you," said a Gringotts Spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Pleasant folks, goblins… Why would anyone try to steal anything from there? The security that place has… Let's check the latest sports news.

**Chudley Cannons do it Again…**

The Chudley Cannons were defeated by The Wigtown Wanderers, the final score was 360 to 20. After a well fought game the Wanderers tried to sho their respect toward the defeated team but it is reported that the Cannons had already left the Pitch, their heads hung low in defeat.

Poor Chudley Cannons… What else is there to report…? Oh, in Entertainment News:

**Topping the Wizarding Charts!**

The Weird Sisters are at the top of the charts in the Wizarding world with their latest song, "Time Turner Turn around"

Let's see, what else is there…? Home and Garden: "Flesh eating Bugs? We've got your simple twelve step removal plan!" Lovely…

Hmm, okay so there's nothing good in the news, never is… I think I'm going to go stare at the wall for a while or something. With all my homework done there isn't anything to do, really…

Live, Laugh, Love  
—Olivia James

* * *

September 23, 6:30 pm  
Dinner was wonderful as usual and Snape was, of course, horrid… We had an awful time in potions class today, more so for Ty than me… 

_"Now prepare the potion following the instructions on the board. And remember, no talking unless it is absolutely necessary," said Professor Snape, trying to glare at everyone at once._

_So we got to work on the potion, when finished it should heal blisters and other skin abrasions. "Can I borrow your—?" Tyler started to ask James._

_"What did I say about talking Mr. James?" snapped Professor Snape. "Do I need to separate you and Mr. Wade?"_

_"Sorry, Sir, I just wanted to know if I could borrow his—"_

_"Why didn't you come to class prepared?" said Snape, gliding through the room to stand in front of Tyler._

_"I did, Sir, except—"_

_"What did I say about talking?" Snape hissed through clenched teeth while leaning over and glaring at Tyler. Ty gulped and lowered his head. "Five points from Hufflepuff," said Professor Snape before whirling around and returning to the front of the room._

_I exchanged looks with Ty and he wrote on a scrap bit of parchment, 'I only wanted to borrow his straight knife, mine needs sharpened…' I gave him a pitting look and returned to the task at hand so as not to get either of us in any more trouble._

_James helped me, making sure I was doing things right. If it wasn't for him my potion would probably have been runny and orange instead of pasty and navy blue like it is supposed to be. Anyway, throughout the rest of class Professor Snape kept glaring in Ty's direction, which made him even more nervous than he already was. Poor guy…_

_After class Professor Snape had Tyler stay behind, so James and I went upstairs without him. "What would I do without you?" I said as we came to the Entrance Hall. "I mean seriously, I'd be **so** lost in potions right now if it wasn't for you!"_

_"It's not that hard, not yet at least. Besides, the hardest part is staying on Professor Snape's good side," said James._

_"So far you've managed," I said smiling._

_"And so have you," said James, looking down at his hands._

_"You understand the class, you make the potions the right way," I said, shrugging off his complement._

_"So do you, you don't really need my help," said James._

_"I'm always to worried I'll add something at the wrong time and mess it up. It's so much easier with Charms or Transfiguration. All you have to do is point and say the spell," I said. We had stopped walking and stood near the bottom of the stairs._

_"Okay, let's just settle this. You're better with Transfiguration and Charms and I'm better with Potions. How's that?" said James._

_"Sounds good to me," I said, smiling._

_"Aww, look at you two, arguing about classes," said a voice behind me. I jumped and turned to see one of the Weasley twins standing there._

_"We were just waiting for my brother, Snape held him after class," I said, watching him curiously. For some reason I think it was Fred…_

_"That's horrible," he said._

_"The poor guy," said the second twin from behind James. "We know what that's like, eh Fred?"_

_"Ah yes, good times indeed," said Fred, "Especially when that little vein in his forehead pops out!"_

_"So, how can I help you?" I asked, trying to sound cheerful even though I was a bit nervous._

_"We were just wondering how we could be of some help to you," said George. I looked up at him and saw him smiling in a somewhat sly way. I wonder if he always has that sly grin on his face, with mischief in his eyes…_

_"We're fine at the moment, thanks though," said James rather harshly._

_"James, Liv, you didn't have to wait for me! Oh, it's you two…" said Tyler, coming into the Entrance Hall and spotting the Weasley twins. "What do you want?"_

_"Manners, Ty," I said. "We were only talking. Sorry 'bout him," I said turning back to the twins. "He likes to play the role of 'Protective Older Brother…'"_

_"I am older!" said Tyler_

_"By thirteen minutes, so would you forget about it!" I snapped._

_Fred and George exchanged a look. Why do twins always do that? "Uh, maybe some other time…" said Fred._

_"Maybe I'll talk to you guys some other time…**alone**," I said glaring at Tyler and James. I don't see why they don't like the Weasley twins._

_"Don't worry about it, wouldn't want to upset your 'big brother,'" said George, a sympathetic look in his eyes. And before we could blink the two were across the room and teasing some little Slytherin girl, well, little for a Slytherin…_

_"Ollie, why do you always talk to them?" asked Tyler._

_"It probably provokes them," said James. "That might be why they're always going after Cousin."_

_"No, they were 'attacking' her before we came along," I said. "I'm allowed to talk to whoever I want. Besides, they came to us, not the other way around. Why do you care?"_

_"Because Mum and Dad told me to keep you out of trouble; and believe me, those two are trouble," said Tyler. _

_"Mum and Dad told me the same thing about you, but you don't see me following you around and snapping at every girl you talk to. And of course those two are trouble. They are the definition of trouble, in fact it's probably their middle name! But it's all harmless fun, the Headmaster doesn't seem to mind their antics," I said._

_James took a step or two back, I could tell he didn't want to get in the middle of it. I should have dragged him in…_

_"Whatever, just stay away from them, okay?" said Tyler._

_"No, it's not 'okay.' I'll talk to whoever I want!" and with that I turned and stormed out of the Entrance Hall, through the giant front doors and out onto the grounds._

_"Who does he think he is? Always telling me what to do," I muttered to myself as I crossed the grounds, not really watching where I was going. "I'm not **that** bad at judging the character of others…" Soon I found myself down by the lake. I stared out over the water, watching the waves lap up against the shore. I set my bag down and sat next to it, staring into the water. For some reason the water had a calming effect on me, or maybe it was hypnotic because I never heard them coming…_

_"I'm telling you, Harry, it just doesn't seem right," said the girl I recognized as Hermione Granger._

_"How does it not 'seem right?' Snape is the most horrid teacher this school has ever seen," said a redheaded boy, I recognized him from the sorting, if I remember correctly he's a Weasley._

_"Yes, Ron, but that doesn't mean that he—"_

_"Face it, Hermione, the guy is after something," said the dark haired boy, I was surprised to see that it was Harry Potter himself._

_"But what?" asked Hermione._

_"that's why we're going to visit Hagrid, to see if he knows anything about—" Harry cut himself off._

_"Who are you?" asked the redheaded boy called Ron when they spotted me._

_"Olivia," I said. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything…"_

_"Er, no, it's quite all right," said Harry._

_"I just needed a bit of quiet, I'd have been bothered in the library. My brother would have found me…"_

_"Family troubles?" asked the red head. "I know what that's like. I have five older brothers… the name's Ron Weasley," he added almost as an afterthought._

_"Nice to meet you, Ron. You wouldn't happen to be related to Fred and George, would you?" I asked, knowing the answer already._

_"Unfortunately, yes," said Ron. "They haven't done anything to you, have they?"_

_"No, although I've talked to them several times. I find them quite entertaining," I said._

_"Entertaining?" said Hermione sarcastically. "It's a good thing you don't have to share the same common room with them."_

_"Or live with them," muttered Ron._

_"Oh come on, they're not **that** bad," said Harry. Hermione glared at him so I decided to change the topic._

_"It was nice meeting you, but I really should be going," I said. "If you ever want to speak with me again I can usually be found in the library. I just love that there are so many books there that I haven't read before!"_

_"I know, isn't it amazing!" said Hermione. "Muggle libraries aren't nearly as impressive…"_

_"C'mon Hermione, enough book talk," said Ron as he grabbed her arm and dragged her down the path._

_I stood up and gathered my things as the trio walked towards Hagrid's cabin. I stood and watched them long enough to see them knock on the door and turned to leave. But wouldn't you know, I ran smack into an older Slytherin._

_"Watch where you're going twerp," he sneered, glaring down at me._

This guy was huge! He must have been 6 foot 4 inches because he just towered over me.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I—"_

_"Oh, come on guys, leave her alone," I heard someone behind me say. I recognized the voice and sure enough it was one of the Weasley twins!_

_"What're you gonna do, Weasel?" the big Slytherin asked as he snatched my bag away from me._

_"Give it back," said the other Weasley twin, joining the first._

_"And you're going to make us?" said another Slytherin who was almost as big as the first._

_"What would you do if I didn't?" said the one with my bag._

_"First off, you wouldn't be able to ride your brooms for the first Quidditch match," said one of the twins. At this point I'm pretty sure it was Fred._

_"Second, you'd smell of dung bombs from now 'til Christmas," said the second, trying to look stern and foreboding. _And I know this one is George…Something about his smile…

_"Third—" _

_"That's enough," said the third Slytherin. "Flint, just give it back. She ain't worth it. None of them are…"_

_"Oh, I'll give it back all right!" said the one with my bag, the one called Flint. And before I could react my bag lay in shreds at my feet, my books, quills, parchment and ink spread out all over the grass and the Weasley twins standing in front of me to shield me from and hexes or curses the Slytherins might send my way._

_The Slytherins left, laughing like idiots and heading toward the castle. "Are you all right?" asked George, holding me by the shoulders at arms length to make sure I wasn't bleeding anywhere. I nodded my head and he smiled._

_"They sure made a mess out of your things," said Fred. Already he was bending down and picking up my books._

_"I-I'm fine, thanks," I finally managed to say somewhat shakily. George smiled again and patted my arm before letting me go to help his brother. "Who where they?" I asked as I knelt down beside them to gather my quills and other items._

_"The one with your bag was Marcus Flint," said Fred._

_"Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team," said George._

_"And a real idiot," added Fred._

_"Our pranks are harmless and funny—" said George._

_"—But they like to cause trouble," said Fred._

_"And pain," added George. "Here, hold these," he said, handing me my books. **"REPAIRO!"** and next thing I knew, my bag was as good as new._

_"Thanks," I said a bit speechless, as he handed me my bag._

_"Anytime," they both said. I smiled and put my books back in my bag._

_"Just keep an eye out in the future," said Fred._

_"And let us know if you ever need our help," said George._

_"See ya around, kid," said Fred, and the two left heading toward the large front doors of the castle._

_"Bye," I muttered, slightly dazed._

I went back to the common room, rather than visiting the library and curled up in a chair to reflect over the days events (and to write here). James was there too, but I never said anything and neither did he…

I think I'm going to go read a book. I picked up this fascinating one about famous wizards and alchemists…

Live, Laugh, Love  
—Olivia James

**A/N: **I've got plenty more written, just not typed... more eventually...


	5. Chapter Five

**Title:** Diary of a Hufflepuff  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** General  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was inspired by 'Troubled Waters: A Shadow of Doubt' (previously known as GatL)It's basically a diary of my main original Character.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**I'm going to try something different here… My latest idea for a story is a Diary of Olivia James. My main, original character as depicted in 'Troubled Waters: A Shadow of Doubt.' I want to start with her first year and move on through her life at Hogwarts. I thought this could be an interesting idea so I started writing it, and I even have future parts of it planned out. But it starts with her first year…

* * *

Diary of a Hufflepuff

Olivia James

October 4, 1:30 pm  
The weather today has been so unusually warm and sunny…with it being fall it's been raining a lot lately and really foggy. With this break in the weather just about everyone is outside enjoying the weather. Right now I'm just waiting for James… he came up to me yesterday after dinner and asked if we could talk…

"_Of course…anytime," I said with a smile. He looked nervous and uncomfortable… I'm not sure why though._

Oh, wait, I see him coming now; I'll let you know what happens.

Live, Laugh, Love  
—_Olivia James_

8:30 pm  
Did I mention how lovely the weather was today! Everyone in the castle seems to be in a cheery mood. Myself included! Anyway, here's what happened with James…

James crossed the grounds coming toward me looking like he'd rather be going up against a heard of dragons. I stood up as he neared and called out to him.

_"Looking for someone?" I asked jokingly._

_"Not you," he called out, lightening up a bit._

_When he finally reached me we were standing near the edge of the lake. The water was lapping against the shore with a cool breeze in the trees and the warm sun high above the castle in the nearly cloudless sky; it was a picture perfect moment._

_James struggled for a moment, trying to come up with the right words for what he wanted to say. I turned to face the lake and sat down to try and take some of the edginess away. Soon he sat down next to me and we just sat their quietly, watching the sunlight dance on the surface of the water. Tyler must have been moving very quietly because we never heard or saw him coming…_

_A large rock broke the surface of the water near where we were sitting and made a large splash. Both James and I got wet, but I was the only one with sense enough to look behind us before accusing the Weasley twins._

_"Tyler James, you better think next time you start throwing rocks!" I shouted._

_"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, Ol?" he taunted as I stood to face him._

_I looked thoughtful for a moment before answering him. "Tackle you!" I said and without warning I ran at him, bringing him to the ground. Normally I wouldn't be able to knock him off his feet, but I guess I surprised him. I almost managed to pin him, but he recovered from the initial shock of his sister knocking him over and shoved me off. But when he tried to get up James came out of nowhere and knocked him back down. He then surprised Tyler by wringing out the bottom half of his robes. The water dripped from them and soaked Tyler's face. He looked furious for all of five seconds before breaking down with laughter._

_Sitting not to far from my brother I got a little wet, not that it mattered, I wasn't half as wet as Tyler! As we sat there laughing (and trying to dry out a bit before going in) a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked but the 'thing' was gone. From what I saw, it looked like something was moving around in the dense bushes along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It might have been trying to untangle itself from a group of thorny bushes._

_"Hey, guys," they must not of heard me because they kept joking around. "Tyler, James, look!" I said louder, hitting the nearest boy (didn't look, my eyes were locked on the spot where I had seen the movement)._

_"What'd go and hit me for?" Tyler asked, rubbing his arm._

_"What happened? Did you see something?" asked James curiously._

_"In the bushes over there," I said pointing._

_"Along the edge of the Dark Forest?" asked Tyler._

_"**Yes**," I said. What was so hard for them to understand?_

_"I don't see anything," said James._

_"You know that the creatures stay away from school grounds," said Tyler. "It was probably just Hagrid."_

_"Look over there next to that thick tree trunk," I said, pointing again. "The thick bushes underneath it… I don't think Hagrid could get through those. Something was moving around over there."_

_Tyler shook his head and laughed, "Are you sure you're not seeing things, Ollie," he asked._

_"Positive…" I mumbled while continuing to stare into the dense forest._

_Tyler and James exchanged a questioning look before Tyler shrugged and suggested going inside. I told them I'd meet up with them later, they just kind of looked at me funny and left. I started walking casually in the direction of the forest when Fred and George came up behind me. At least they waited to approach until after my brother and James left… _

_"Lovely weather we're having," said the first. He was walking on my left and by the looks of it I think he was Fred. _One can never be too sure though…

_"Yes, too bad it will probably rain tomorrow," I said, looking up at the bright blue sky._

_"Too true," said the red-headed Weasley to my right. _

_"So why are you two wasting your time with little ole' me when you could be out and about causing trouble," I said. "You know, I saw a group of Slytherins down near the Quidditch Pitch, they'd probably never expect—"_

_"Been there," said the one on my right_

_"Done that," finished the other on my left_

_"We already took care of them," said the one to my right, at this point I was positive it was George (I was just waiting for them to confirm it)._

_"At least I tried," I said with a smile and a shrug._

_"Tried what?" asked the one to my left. "You tried to get rid of us, didn't you!" he said, trying to sound upset. "Did you hear that, George? She just told us to go away! Oh, woe is me…"_

_I was right! Fred was the one to my left while George was on my right. _How is it that I can always tell them apart? Must be a twin thing (which reminds me, I need to write down my theories on twins). Back to the matter at hand…

_"Yes, I heard, Fred. Is this true?" asked George, trying to sound hurt, but failing because a smile was pulling at his lips. "And here I thought you were different…so kind—"_

_"–so gentle—" added Fred._

_"–so respectful."_

_"But we were wrong,"_

_"Dead wrong," said George, shaking his head._

_ "How could we have believed that this sweet young Hufflepuff was different?" said Fred, placing his hand over his heart and wiping away a tear._

I have to admit, these guys are good. They had me feeling guilty for something I didn't do! No wonder they get away with so much…even though it's obviously fake.

_"We'll never be able to trust anyone **ever** again," said George, burying his head in his hands._

_"Oh, come on guys, you know that's not what I meant," I said reassuringly._

_"Lies, lies, they're all just lies," wailed Fred._

_"I was only trying to help you cause trouble… that's what I meant by 'at least I tried,'" I said mater-of-factually, hoping they didn't see me role my eyes just then._

_"You were going to help us cause trouble?" sniffed George, peeking out from behind his hands._

_"But what if we had gotten caught?" asked Fred._

_"Then we would be in trouble with Filch," I said with a shrug. I wasn't to sure where this was going, after all, I still wanted to investigate that movement in the bushes I had seen earlier._

_"Uh-oh, speaking of Filch…" said George as he pointed to a person that was stalking rather quickly toward them, an all-to-familiar cat at his heels._

_"Stupid Slytherins, they probably told on us," said Fred._

_"You better get away from us before Filch sees you," said George, turning to me._

_"If you run off now he'll think we tricked you or something," said Fred._

_"Or I can help you two get out of trouble," I said. They exchanged looks then nodded. I could read their faces, they were already coming up with a back-up plan, **just in case**._

This leads me to think more about relationships between twins, but like I said before, I'll write more on this later. Back to the story…

_"You two, come with me!" said Filch as he approached us._

_"What are you accusing us of doing **this** time?" said Fred sarcastically._

_"You know full well what you did," Filch spat, glaring at the twins._

_"Um, Sir," I said, speaking up for the first time._

_"And who's this?" Filch asked accusingly, glaring first at me then the twins. "Is this your next victim?"_

_"No, Sir, we haven't done anything to her," said George, "Have we?" he asked, turning to face me._

_"No…Besides, they couldn't have done anything, Sir," I said, trying to get the nervousness out of my voice._

_"Oh, and why is that?" asked Filch, glaring down at me._

_"Because they were helping me," I said simply._

_"Helping you?" said Filch, looking skeptically at me._

_"Yes, they were sneaking up on me to pull some sort of prank when something caught their attention, distracting them," I said, gaining courage. "We saw a movement at the edge of the Forbidden Forest—" _

_"Something was moving in the bushes," said George, starting to catch on._

_"We started to move toward it to try and catch a glimpse of it, or whatever 'it' was, but I think we spooked it," I said._

_"Don't worry, we wouldn't have gone into the forest," said Fred, "only to the edge."_

_"We were arguing rather loudly about what it could have been," said George, "That's probably what scared it off."_

_Thank goodness the twins can be excellent liars when they have to, also the fact that they think quickly on their feet helps too._

_"We were trying to decide whether or not to go see Hagrid about it when you came along," I said, finishing the story. Well, at least part of it was true… well, for me at least._

_Filch looked back and forth between the three of us, but in the end he must have decided we were telling the truth because he let the twins off with a warning. "I better not catch you two doing anything else suspicious today or it'll b e worth a week of detention. As for you young lady, it would be better for you to avoid these two," he then walked away muttering something about 'pesky little first years,' that didn't know how to stay away from trouble and how the 'annoying red-headed twins' will ruin the school._

_"Oh ye of little faith," I said as soon as Filch was gone, turning to face them both._

_"What?" they both asked looking confused._

_"Don't think I didn't catch that look you gave each other earlier. I know you two were coming up with a back up plan in case I failed," I said, glaring at each of them in turn._

_"She's good," said George, looking to Fred._

_"But how good?" Fred mumbled to George._

_"Good enough to know that your back up plan involved setting off a few dung bombs and leaving me in the stench cloud with Filch. In the end we'd both smell awful for at least a week and you'd escape to prank another day," I said, looking sharply at Fred, showing that I had heard him._

_"Wrong," said George with a sly grin. Drats, I was hoping my guess would have been right, or at least close…_

_"Oh?" said Fred, looking questioningly at his twin. So apparently that **was** their plan, or at least Fred had thought so. "That sounded pretty good, what part of that plan would you have changed?"_

_"The part where we leave her behind to get in trouble with Filch," said George._

_"Oh, hadn't thought of that…" said Fred, George just snorted and rolled his eyes._

_"Well it's good to know I wouldn't have been left behind," I said with half a smile. "I can picture it now, Fred would set of the dung bombs while George throws me unceremoniously over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes," I rolled my eyes and laughed._

_"It sounds like something we'd do…" Fred said, looking slightly impressed._

_"I wouldn't call you a sack of potatoes," said George. "You're more like a bag of dirty laundry," he joked._

_"Dirty laundry?" I asked, eyebrow raised. "Gee, thanks…" I added sarcastically when he nodded._

'Dirty laundry?' What's that supposed to mean? Are my clothes all wrinkly and messy? Boys… :rolls eyes:

_"Not that you're dirty or anything…" said George, trying to recover from his mistake._

Okay, so I'm not dirty, good to know… :shrug:

We then stood outside joking and bantering around until dinner. I had a lot of fun with those two. They told me several stories of their adventures, and let me tell you, I haven't laughed that hard in_ages_! Although I never did get the chance to ask them what kind of prank they pulled on Cousin, maybe next time though. Unfortunatly the only way there will ever be a next time is if Tyler (and Cousin for that matter) doesn't find out what I did all day after he and James left. And if any of my close friends found out that I had helped them get out of trouble with Filch, I'd never hear the end of it…Which is why I had to lie to Tyler, Cousin and James at dinner…

_"Ollie! There you are! Have you been outside this whole time?" Tyler asked when we ran into each other in the Great Hall._

_"Of course, why not?" I shrugged. "The weather was perfect and a lot of other people were outside, so it's not like I was lonely or anything."_

_"Sorry we kind of just left you like that," said James._

_"That's fine, don't worry about it," I said with a smile. "I had a lot of fun." Uh-oh, I had gone too far. Now Tyler was giving me that questioning look that sometimes comes mixed with worry._

_"What all did you do?" asked Tyler, watching me carefully._

_"Why so worried, Ty. It was just me and a couple of other first years…" I said, sounding annoyed. Something in the tone of my voice signaled to him to drop it, that and I gave him a quick glare. "What about you two?" I asked. "What did you do after you left?"_

_"Oh, we uh… we just talked," said Tyler. He exchanged a quick glance with James before returning his attention to his food. Fed up with the boys I turned my attention to Cousin and Laura. They were eager to tell me how they had spent their day watching the different Quidditch teams practice. Both of them were hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry Potter to see how good of a seeker he was but Slytherin and Ravenclaw were the only two teams to practice today. Looks like Hufflepuff will have to practice in the rain; because chances are, the weather won't remain this nice._

Rumor had it (according to Cousin) that Gryffindor would go out tonight after dinner to practice when the others didn't expect it. It's a good thing the first match is coming up soon; I don't think she can handle any more of this pressure. I'm sure Cousin wouldn't care so much if the guy she likes wasn't a chaser on the Hufflepuff team…

Any who, this update leads me here, where I'm laying on the floor of the common room in front of the fireplace writing. I really should update more often, not only when I'm in the mood to write or have nothing else to do. Then attain, I don't think you'd want to hear about _every _little detail of my life…but I really should write more often.

It's pretty late now (it takes time to write all this stuff down!) and I'm getting tired. As usual, I'll write if anything happens…

Live, Laugh, Love  
—_Olivia James_

P.S. Let's hope I can make it upstairs without falling asleep…zzzzzz…

* * *

October 5, 3:47 am  
I just woke up from another strange dream and I just had to write it down, least I forget… 

I was standing at the edge of the Lake, staring out over the water. There was excitement in the air and everyone in the castle was moving around busily as if preparing for something. But I wasn't happy, unlike the rest of the students. The dream is just like the other one I had; no faces or names, just emotions and feelings. As I stood at the water's edge, robes fluttering in the wind, someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me in a hug. And now, as I lie awake, I can't think of who it could have been…somehow I know it wasn't Tyler… But in the dream I obviously knew him, and knew him well because I turned and buried my head in his shoulder.

_"He should have been here," I said, my voice muffled by the other's robes. "He should have lived."_

At that point I was so overcome by emotion that I woke up. The weird part is that when I woke I was sobbing almost uncontrollably into my pillow. This is the second dream I've had with the blurry faces and strong emotions. It almost felt like someone had died or something. I never had dreams like this back at home, they started when I came here. I hope they don't come true, because it felt like someone close to me had died or disappeared. I don't even want to think of who it was, but I have to go talk to Tyler.

You know what, I can't wait. I'm going to go see him now. I have to talk to him. Sometimes we share dreams, maybe we shared this one too…

Live, Laugh, Love  
—_Olivia James_

4:50am  
So I snuck into the boys' dorm and found Tyler. He was lying in bed crying and he had just awoken. I whispered that we needed to talk and he followed me out to the common room. There I told him about my dream, and how I had awoken up crying also. But when I asked him if that's what he had dreamt about he told me a different story.

_"Oh, Ollie it was horrible," he said, his eyes down cast. "I've had another strange dream this year, but this one definitely qualifies as a nightmare._

_"I was with someone else, a friend of mine, although I don't know who, and we were in a graveyard, but not by choice. I don't know how **he** got there but the one who transported us was now torturing us. 'Let's see if the theories are true,' the man hissed. His voice was so cold; Ol…it sent shivers down my spine," Tyler said, recalling the dream. "His voice was cold and vicious, and he had beady little eyes. He just looked evil. The next thing I felt was pain, and lots of it. And I remember asking him to stop, that he was hurting you. But you weren't even there Ol. All I knew is that you were off safe somewhere._

_"The pain stopped and started several times, then there was a green flash of light and nothing… I felt nothing. And I mean, no pain, no fear, no…no life…nothing. At that point I woke up, I was still crying because of the pain, but I was so worried about you. I was thinking about sending an owl or something to contact you when there you were, staring at me through the crack in the curtains," he looked up at me and our eyes met. We had both witnessed something horrible that could possibly be in our future, and there was nothing we could do about it._

_"Maybe we should tell Professor Dumbledore," suggested Tyler after a few moments of silence._

_"I don't know," I said. "It almost sounds like You-Know-Who attacked you in your dream, but he's been gone for 11 years."_

_"Gone, but maybe not dead," said Tyler._

We both sat on the couch in front of the dying fire, holding each other's hands for comfort and support (like we did as young children when awoken by a storm or nightmare) until the Fat Friar cam gliding through the common room wall and sent us to bed. My mind is racing and I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep, but I'm going to try. Let's see, it's about 5:07 in the morning now, I might be able to get at least another hour and a half of sleep before cousin wakes me up to go to the library before breakfast. If I have any more dreams you'll be sure to hear about it…

Live, Laugh, Love  
—_Olivia James_

7:30 am  
Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe it! I had another weird dream, although not as disturbing as the other. It started off normal, well, normal for a dream, but ended up as one of those weird futuristic dreams. Oddly enough, the dream wasn't mine…it was kind of an-out-of-body experience…

The dream started with visions of my brother and I playing around outside our house when we were five then it switched to a vision of Cousin and I chatting in the Great Hall, a bunch of random scenes like that. Then it shifted to a dark corridor. It wasn't me, but I was looking through someone else's eyes. I don't know, it all seemed so odd…

In the dark corridor there were two others with me, I'm not sure who though, and there was a sense of danger or a sense that we weren't supposed to be there. Just as I, or whoever, was about to open the door the scene shifted. Now there was only two of us. Something bad had happened to the third, and a sense of worry had been added to the sense of uncertainty and fear. Before us was a table with several potion bottles on it, then the scene shifted again. Now I was alone and standing in front of a mirror. All of a sudden, the dream ended and I woke up. Slightly dazed and confused it took me a moment to realize where I was and who was shaking me awake; and to remember the disturbing visions and thoughts of the night before.

Even as I sit here writing this, I keep thinking about what Tyler said before going to bed "Gone, but maybe not dead." I can't help but get the feeling that there is some sort of trouble at hand, and not the juvenile mischief of the Weasley twins…

I've got to go, Cousin and Laura are here, ready and waiting for me to come to breakfast with them. I haven't seen outside yet, but I hope the day is just as beautiful as yesterday!

Live, Laugh, Love  
—_Olivia James_

1:00 pm  
Whoa, hey! Four entries in one day! I think this is a record for me. Ha, you'll be sick of me by the end of the day…

The clouds and cold must have come in the night, because this morning the ceiling in the Great Hall mirrored the stone gray sky outside, complete with big rolling storm clouds. All morning it seemed as if it would start raining at any moment, but it didn't come until noon while everyone was enjoying their lunch. Without warning lightning shot across the ceiling, shortly followed by a very loud explosion of noise outside. Quite a few girls in the Hall shrieked, while others just jumped. I nearly leapt out of my seat, dropping my fork with a loud clatter onto my plate. After a few moments of nervous silence the Great Hall erupted into excited, anxious voices. After the initial strike of lightning and roar of thunder more followed, but were more or less ignored. I saw several students looking up at the ceiling, watching the magical lightning light up the Hall and enjoying the mystical streaks as nature put on a lovely firework display.

So, needless to say everyone stayed inside (as it is still pouring down rain). The common room is too noisy for homework, and the library is unusually crowded so I decided to just curl up in bed with a good book and to update you (although I really need to work on my homework). I wouldn't want to show up to Potions Monday without Snape's latest essay if someone paid me 1,000 galleons! Okay, so maybe I would…

Also I need to ask Laura about this one spell I read about. I've been studying ahead in Charms and Transfiguration, and from what I've heard the only other first year that is advanced as I am is Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. Although she's further along then I am, and from what Cousin and Laura told me several of the Ravenclaws are jealous. I don't think I'm that smart, but I've got common sense and I just so happen to find those two subjects fascinating. It's easier to learn things when you're interested, trust me.

Tyler would say I'm stalling…avoiding my homework until the last minute… I just don't feel like doing it. :Sigh: fine, fine…stop nagging. I'll go do it… (No, I'm not crazy; I was only talking to myself…)

Live, Laugh, Love  
—_Olivia James  
_

* * *

October 8, 7:30pm  
Another boring lesson in History of Magic, Professor Binns must have died of boredom, I don't see why Dumbledore doesn't hire someone more interesting, someone more…alive…but he's still better than Snape! 

I got so frustrated in Potions I nearly cried. Maybe that's an exaggeration, but Snape is always so unfair and you can't help but hate him. I usually try to remain unnoticed, but today Ty managed to grab his attention. I hate that he picks on him.

The day started off great, it has been raining off and on since Sunday but it finally stopped some time over night and this morning the sky was the brightest blue I've ever seen. Which is unusual for October…I was so hyper and happy during breakfast that I nearly drove Cousin mad! Transfiguration was nothing but lectures and notes, so much for my favorite class. Then there was History of Magic, no need to mention how boring that was (I wouldn't want to put you to sleep). To top it all off, we had double potions…

_"Mr. James, did you even bother to read my instructions?" Professor Snape said to Tyler as he patrolled through the classroom. Tyler turned beet red and looked down at his hands. "How many times must I repeat myself? I want you to write an essay on potion making, so I at least know exactly how **little** knowledge about Potions you have."_

_"Yes, sir," Tyler responded quietly._

_"And no help," said Snape, casting an evil glance in my direction. "I want it on my desk before the end of the day tomorrow."_

_I didn't think Ty could go any redder, but somehow he managed. I could tell he was outraged at the fact it was due so soon but he kept a civil tongue and asked quietly, "How long should it be, Sir?"_

_Snape looked thoughtful for a moment, which is a rather scary sight to see. Goodness knows what evil things were going through his twisted mind… "I'll be generous and make it **only** a foot and a half," he sneered._

_Tyler bit his tongue and nodded. I knew what he was thinking; he'll do the simple essay and some, it'll probably be an extra foot long!_

_After potions Tyler waited until we were back in the common room, dropping off our books, to vent his frustrations._

_"An essay! Why should I have to write an essay! I certainly know more then that snot nosed Malfoy… Besides, I'm not the only one that makes mistakes in that class," said Tyler, obviously angry and frustrated._

_"You're just the only one to get caught," I said quietly._

_"What makes it worse is that it's due tomorrow!" said Tyler. "Why does he always single me out?" he asked earnestly._

_"Try not to think about it too much, Ty," said Laura, picking up on our conversation. "Snape picks on somebody from every class and every house, except his own of course."_

_"Word has it, he picks on poor Harry Potter the most," said Cousin. _Seems like she always knows the latest gossip…

_"Well it's never been a secret that he despises all Gryffindors…" said Laura._

_"Look on the bright side," I said, trying to cheer him up, "he didn't take away any points."_

_"**This** time," said Tyler sarcastically._

_"Let's just forget about it for now and go to dinner," I said._

_"Fine, but I can't stay long, once I'm done eating I'm gone… I have a paper on Potion making to write," said Tyler bitterly._

_"If you need any help let me know," said James as he clapped his hand on Ty's back supportively. "Snape doesn't have to know."_

_"Thanks," said Tyler with a half smile._

_"Anytime… Hey, Liv, can I borrow your Transfiguration notes? I um…I fell asleep," said James, changing the subject to lighten the mood as we headed to the Great Hall._

_"Sure, but only if I can borrow your History of Magic notes," I said. "I sort of zoned out," I added sheepishly._

As soon as Tyler finished eating he headed, somewhat reluctantly, to the library. The rest of us stayed to chat for a while before going off to do our homework. I finished about twenty minutes ago and decided to update you on the 'Happenings of Hogwarts' (although it's more like what's going on in my life then that of the school's…).

Things seem to be settling down…I've gotten used to being away from home, I've made new friends and the library is absolutely amazing. I really like it here, Hogwarts is great (except for a few teachers, of course) and I'm looking forward to the next six years here. There is just something about this place, something…magical… I know, I know, don't laugh. This is a school for young witches and wizards, so obviously there's magic. It's just hard to explain…one can't help but feel safe here…

Live, Laugh, Love  
—_Olivia James  
_

**A/N: **I'll post more when I get back from vacation (and get more typed) R&R please!


	6. Chapter Six

**Title:** Diary of a Hufflepuff  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** General  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was inspired by 'George at the Lake' It's basically a diary of my main original Character.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**I'm going to try something different here… My latest idea for a story is a Diary of Olivia James. My main, original character as depicted in 'George at the lake.' I want to start with her first year and move on through her life at Hogwarts. I thought this could be an interesting idea so I started writing it, and I even have future parts of it planned out. But it starts with her first year…

* * *

Diary of a Hufflepuff

Olivia James

October 4, 1:30 pm 

The weather today has been so unusually warm and sunny…with it being fall it's been raining a lot lately and really foggy. With this break in the weather just about everyone is outside enjoying the weather. Right now I'm just waiting for James… he came up to me yesterday after dinner and asked if we could talk…

"_Of course…anytime," I said with a smile. He looked nervous and uncomfortable… I'm not sure why though._

Oh, wait, I see him coming now; I'll let you know what happens.

Live, Laugh, Love  
—Olivia James

8:30 pm

Did I mention how lovely the weather was today! Everyone in the castle seems to be in a cheery mood. Myself included! Anyway, here's what happened with James…

James crossed the grounds coming toward me looking like he'd rather be going up against a heard of dragons. I stood up as he neared and called out to him.

_"Looking for someone?" I asked jokingly._

_"Not you," he called out, lightening up a bit._

_When he finally reached me we were standing near the edge of the lake. The water was lapping against the shore with a cool breeze in the trees and the warm sun high above the castle in the nearly cloudless sky; it was a picture perfect moment._

_James struggled for a moment, trying to come up with the right words for what he wanted to say. I turned to face the lake and sat down to try and take some of the edginess away. Soon he sat down next to me and we just sat their quietly, watching the sunlight dance on the surface of the water. Tyler must have been moving very quietly because we never heard or saw him coming…_

_A large rock broke the surface of the water near where we were sitting and made a large splash. Both James and I got wet, but I was the only one with sense enough to look behind us before accusing the Weasley twins._

_"Tyler James, you better think next time you start throwing rocks!" I shouted._

_"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, Ol?" he taunted as I stood to face him._

_I looked thoughtful for a moment before answering him. "Tackle you!" I said and without warning I ran at him, bringing him to the ground. Normally I wouldn't be able to knock him off his feet, but I guess I surprised him. I almost managed to pin him, but he recovered from the initial shock of his sister knocking him over and shoved me off. But when he tried to get up James came out of nowhere and knocked him back down. He then surprised Tyler by wringing out the bottom half of his robes. The water dripped from them and soaked Tyler's face. He looked furious for all of five seconds before breaking down with laughter._

_Sitting not to far from my brother I got a little wet, not that it mattered, I wasn't half as wet as Tyler! As we sat there laughing (and trying to dry out a bit before going in) a movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked but the 'thing' was gone. From what I saw, it looked like something was moving around in the dense bushes along the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It might have been trying to untangle itself from a group of thorny bushes._

_"Hey, guys," they must not of heard me because they kept joking around. "Tyler, James, look!" I said louder, hitting the nearest boy (didn't look, my eyes were locked on the spot where I had seen the movement)._

_"What'd go and hit me for?" Tyler asked, rubbing his arm._

_"What happened? Did you see something?" asked James curiously._

_"In the bushes over there," I said pointing._

_"Along the edge of the Dark Forest?" asked Tyler._

_"**Yes**," I said. What was so hard for them to understand?_

_"I don't see anything," said James._

_"You know that the creatures stay away from school grounds," said Tyler. "It was probably just Hagrid."_

_"Look over there next to that thick tree trunk," I said, pointing again. "The thick bushes underneath it… I don't think Hagrid could get through those. Something was moving around over there."_

_Tyler shook his head and laughed, "Are you sure you're not seeing things, Ollie," he asked._

_"Positive…" I mumbled while continuing to stare into the dense forest._

_Tyler and James exchanged a questioning look before Tyler shrugged and suggested going inside. I told them I'd meet up with them later, they just kind of looked at me funny and left. I started walking casually in the direction of the forest when Fred and George came up behind me. At least they waited to approach until after my brother and James left… _

_"Lovely weather we're having," said the first. He was walking on my left and by the looks of it I think he was Fred. _One can never be too sure though…

_"Yes, too bad it will probably rain tomorrow," I said, looking up at the bright blue sky._

_"Too true," said the red-headed Weasley to my right. _

_"So why are you two wasting your time with little ole' me when you could be out and about causing trouble," I said. "You know, I saw a group of Slytherins down near the Quidditch Pitch, they'd probably never expect—"_

_"Been there," said the one on my right_

_"Done that," finished the other on my left_

_"We already took care of them," said the one to my right, at this point I was positive it was George (I was just waiting for them to confirm it)._

_"At least I tried," I said with a smile and a shrug._

_"Tried what?" asked the one to my left. "You tried to get rid of us, didn't you!" he said, trying to sound upset. "Did you hear that, George? She just told us to go away! Oh, woe is me…"_

_I was right! Fred was the one to my left while George was on my right. _How is it that I can always tell them apart? Must be a twin thing (which reminds me, I need to write down my theories on twins). Back to the matter at hand…

_"Yes, I heard, Fred. Is this true?" asked George, trying to sound hurt, but failing because a smile was pulling at his lips. "And here I thought you were different…so kind—"_

_"–so gentle—" added Fred._

_"–so respectful."_

_"But we were wrong,"_

_"Dead wrong," said George, shaking his head._

_ "How could we have believed that this sweet young Hufflepuff was different?" said Fred, placing his hand over his heart and wiping away a tear._

I have to admit, these guys are good. They had me feeling guilty for something I didn't do! No wonder they get away with so much…even though it's obviously fake.

_"We'll never be able to trust anyone **ever** again," said George, burying his head in his hands._

_"Oh, come on guys, you know that's not what I meant," I said reassuringly._

_"Lies, lies, they're all just lies," wailed Fred._

_"I was only trying to help you cause trouble… that's what I meant by 'at least I tried,'" I said mater-of-factually, hoping they didn't see me role my eyes just then._

_"You were going to help us cause trouble?" sniffed George, peeking out from behind his hands._

_"But what if we had gotten caught?" asked Fred._

_"Then we would be in trouble with Filch," I said with a shrug. I wasn't to sure where this was going, after all, I still wanted to investigate that movement in the bushes I had seen earlier._

_"Uh-oh, speaking of Filch…" said George as he pointed to a person that was stalking rather quickly toward them, an all-to-familiar cat at his heels._

_"Stupid Slytherins, they probably told on us," said Fred._

_"You better get away from us before Filch sees you," said George, turning to me._

_"If you run off now he'll think we tricked you or something," said Fred._

_"Or I can help you two get out of trouble," I said. They exchanged looks then nodded. I could read their faces, they were already coming up with a back-up plan, **just in case**._

This leads me to think more about relationships between twins, but like I said before, I'll write more on this later. Back to the story…

_"You two, come with me!" said Filch as he approached us._

_"What are you accusing us of doing **this** time?" said Fred sarcastically._

_"You know full well what you did," Filch spat, glaring at the twins._

_"Um, Sir," I said, speaking up for the first time._

_"And who's this?" Filch asked accusingly, glaring first at me then the twins. "Is this your next victim?"_

_"No, Sir, we haven't done anything to her," said George, "Have we?" he asked, turning to face me._

_"No…Besides, they couldn't have done anything, Sir," I said, trying to get the nervousness out of my voice._

_"Oh, and why is that?" asked Filch, glaring down at me._

_"Because they were helping me," I said simply._

_"Helping you?" said Filch, looking skeptically at me._

_"Yes, they were sneaking up on me to pull some sort of prank when something caught their attention, distracting them," I said, gaining courage. "We saw a movement at the edge of the Forbidden Forest—" _

_"Something was moving in the bushes," said George, starting to catch on._

_"We started to move toward it to try and catch a glimpse of it, or whatever 'it' was, but I think we spooked it," I said._

_"Don't worry, we wouldn't have gone into the forest," said Fred, "only to the edge."_

_"We were arguing rather loudly about what it could have been," said George, "That's probably what scared it off."_

_Thank goodness the twins can be excellent liars when they have to, also the fact that they think quickly on their feet helps too._

_"We were trying to decide whether or not to go see Hagrid about it when you came along," I said, finishing the story. Well, at least part of it was true… well, for me at least._

_Filch looked back and forth between the three of us, but in the end he must have decided we were telling the truth because he let the twins off with a warning. "I better not catch you two doing anything else suspicious today or it'll b e worth a week of detention. As for you young lady, it would be better for you to avoid these two," he then walked away muttering something about 'pesky little first years,' that didn't know how to stay away from trouble and how the 'annoying red-headed twins' will ruin the school._

_"Oh ye of little faith," I said as soon as Filch was gone, turning to face them both._

_"What?" they both asked looking confused._

_"Don't think I didn't catch that look you gave each other earlier. I know you two were coming up with a back up plan in case I failed," I said, glaring at each of them in turn._

_"She's good," said George, looking to Fred._

_"But how good?" Fred mumbled to George._

_"Good enough to know that your back up plan involved setting off a few dung bombs and leaving me in the stench cloud with Filch. In the end we'd both smell awful for at least a week and you'd escape to prank another day," I said, looking sharply at Fred, showing that I had heard him._

_"Wrong," said George with a sly grin. Drats, I was hoping my guess would have been right, or at least close…_

_"Oh?" said Fred, looking questioningly at his twin. So apparently that **was** their plan, or at least Fred had thought so. "That sounded pretty good, what part of that plan would you have changed?"_

_"The part where we leave her behind to get in trouble with Filch," said George._

_"Oh, hadn't thought of that…" said Fred, George just snorted and rolled his eyes._

_"Well it's good to know I wouldn't have been left behind," I said with half a smile. "I can picture it now, Fred would set of the dung bombs while George throws me unceremoniously over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes," I rolled my eyes and laughed._

_"It sounds like something we'd do…" Fred said, looking slightly impressed._

_"I wouldn't call you a sack of potatoes," said George. "You're more like a bag of dirty laundry," he joked._

_"Dirty laundry?" I asked, eyebrow raised. "Gee, thanks…" I added sarcastically when he nodded._

'Dirty laundry?' What's that supposed to mean? Are my clothes all wrinkly and messy? Boys… :rolls eyes:

_"Not that you're dirty or anything…" said George, trying to recover from his mistake._

Okay, so I'm not dirty, good to know… :shrug:

We then stood outside joking and bantering around until dinner. I had a lot of fun with those two. They told me several stories of their adventures, and let me tell you, I haven't laughed that hard in_ages_! Although I never did get the chance to ask them what kind of prank they pulled on Cousin, maybe next time though. Unfortunatly the only way there will ever be a next time is if Tyler (and Cousin for that matter) doesn't find out what I did all day after he and James left. And if any of my close friends found out that I had helped them get out of trouble with Filch, I'd never hear the end of it…Which is why I had to lie to Tyler, Cousin and James at dinner…

_"Ollie! There you are! Have you been outside this whole time?" Tyler asked when we ran into each other in the Great Hall._

_"Of course, why not?" I shrugged. "The weather was perfect and a lot of other people were outside, so it's not like I was lonely or anything."_

_"Sorry we kind of just left you like that," said James._

_"That's fine, don't worry about it," I said with a smile. "I had a lot of fun." Uh-oh, I had gone too far. Now Tyler was giving me that questioning look that sometimes comes mixed with worry._

_"What all did you do?" asked Tyler, watching me carefully._

_"Why so worried, Ty. It was just me and a couple of other first years…" I said, sounding annoyed. Something in the tone of my voice signaled to him to drop it, that and I gave him a quick glare. "What about you two?" I asked. "What did you do after you left?"_

_"Oh, we uh… we just talked," said Tyler. He exchanged a quick glance with James before returning his attention to his food. Fed up with the boys I turned my attention to Cousin and Laura. They were eager to tell me how they had spent their day watching the different Quidditch teams practice. Both of them were hoping to catch a glimpse of Harry Potter to see how good of a seeker he was but Slytherin and Ravenclaw were the only two teams to practice today. Looks like Hufflepuff will have to practice in the rain; because chances are, the weather won't remain this nice._

Rumor had it (according to Cousin) that Gryffindor would go out tonight after dinner to practice when the others didn't expect it. It's a good thing the first match is coming up soon; I don't think she can handle any more of this pressure. I'm sure Cousin wouldn't care so much if the guy she likes wasn't a chaser on the Hufflepuff team…

Any who, this update leads me here, where I'm laying on the floor of the common room in front of the fireplace writing. I really should update more often, not only when I'm in the mood to write or have nothing else to do. Then attain, I don't think you'd want to hear about _every _little detail of my life…but I really should write more often.

It's pretty late now (it takes time to write all this stuff down!) and I'm getting tired. As usual, I'll write if anything happens…

Live, Laugh, Love  
—Olivia James

P.S. Let's hope I can make it upstairs without falling asleep…zzzzzz…

**A/N: **That's enough for now...I can hear you begging, please, make it stop...enough with the long chapters...Okay, not really 'cause I never get any reviews for this, but whatever... As always, Reviews are welcome (If you review me, I'll R&R you're stuff...I've found some pretty good stories that way...!)


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Diary of a Hufflepuff  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** General  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was inspired by 'George at the Lake' It's basically a diary of my main original Character.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**I'm going to try something different here… My latest idea for a story is a Diary of Olivia James. My main, original character as depicted in 'George at the lake.' I want to start with her first year and move on through her life at Hogwarts. I thought this could be an interesting idea so I started writing it, and I even have future parts of it planned out. But it starts with her first year…

* * *

Diary of a Hufflepuff  
Olivia James

October 5, 3:47 am 

I just woke up from another strange dream and I just had to write it down, least I forget…

I was standing at the edge of the Lake, staring out over the water. There was excitement in the air and everyone in the castle was moving around busily as if preparing for something. But I wasn't happy, unlike the rest of the students. The dream is just like the other one I had; no faces or names, just emotions and feelings. As I stood at the water's edge, robes fluttering in the wind, someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me in a hug. And now, as I lie awake, I can't think of who it could have been…somehow I know it wasn't Tyler… But in the dream I obviously knew him, and knew him well because I turned and buried my head in his shoulder.

_"He should have been here," I said, my voice muffled by the other's robes. "He should have lived."_

At that point I was so overcome by emotion that I woke up. The weird part is that when I woke I was sobbing almost uncontrollably into my pillow. This is the second dream I've had with the blurry faces and strong emotions. It almost felt like someone had died or something. I never had dreams like this back at home, they started when I came here. I hope they don't come true, because it felt like someone close to me had died or disappeared. I don't even want to think of who it was, but I have to go talk to Tyler.

You know what, I can't wait. I'm going to go see him now. I have to talk to him. Sometimes we share dreams, maybe we shared this one too…

Live, Laugh, Love

—Olivia James

4:50am

So I snuck into the boys' dorm and found Tyler. He was lying in bed crying and he had just awoken. I whispered that we needed to talk and he followed me out to the common room. There I told him about my dream, and how I had awoken up crying also. But when I asked him if that's what he had dreamt about he told me a different story.

_"Oh, Ollie it was horrible," he said, his eyes down cast. "I've had another strange dream this year, but this one definitely qualifies as a nightmare._

_"I was with someone else, a friend of mine, although I don't know who, and we were in a graveyard, but not by choice. I don't know how **he** got there but the one who transported us was now torturing us. 'Let's see if the theories are true,' the man hissed. His voice was so cold; Ol…it sent shivers down my spine," Tyler said, recalling the dream. "His voice was cold and vicious, and he had beady little eyes. He just looked evil. The next thing I felt was pain, and lots of it. And I remember asking him to stop, that he was hurting you. But you weren't even there Ol. All I knew is that you were off safe somewhere._

_"The pain stopped and started several times, then there was a green flash of light and nothing… I felt nothing. And I mean, no pain, no fear, no…no life…nothing. At that point I woke up, I was still crying because of the pain, but I was so worried about you. I was thinking about sending an owl or something to contact you when there you were, staring at me through the crack in the curtains," he looked up at me and our eyes met. We had both witnessed something horrible that could possibly be in our future, and there was nothing we could do about it._

_"Maybe we should tell Professor Dumbledore," suggested Tyler after a few moments of silence._

_"I don't know," I said. "It almost sounds like You-Know-Who attacked you in your dream, but he's been gone for 11 years."_

_"Gone, but maybe not dead," said Tyler._

We both sat on the couch in front of the dying fire, holding each other's hands for comfort and support (like we did as young children when awoken by a storm or nightmare) until the Fat Friar cam gliding through the common room wall and sent us to bed. My mind is racing and I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep, but I'm going to try. Let's see, it's about 5:07 in the morning now, I might be able to get at least another hour and a half of sleep before cousin wakes me up to go to the library before breakfast. If I have any more dreams you'll be sure to hear about it…

Live, Laugh, Love

—Olivia James

7:30 am

Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe it! I had another weird dream, although not as disturbing as the other. It started off normal, well, normal for a dream, but ended up as one of those weird futuristic dreams. Oddly enough, the dream wasn't mine…it was kind of an-out-of-body experience…

The dream started with visions of my brother and I playing around outside our house when we were five then it switched to a vision of Cousin and I chatting in the Great Hall, a bunch of random scenes like that. Then it shifted to a dark corridor. It wasn't me, but I was looking through someone else's eyes. I don't know, it all seemed so odd…

In the dark corridor there were two others with me, I'm not sure who though, and there was a sense of danger or a sense that we weren't supposed to be there. Just as I, or whoever, was about to open the door the scene shifted. Now there was only two of us. Something bad had happened to the third, and a sense of worry had been added to the sense of uncertainty and fear. Before us was a table with several potion bottles on it, then the scene shifted again. Now I was alone and standing in front of a mirror. All of a sudden, the dream ended and I woke up. Slightly dazed and confused it took me a moment to realize where I was and who was shaking me awake; and to remember the disturbing visions and thoughts of the night before.

Even as I sit here writing this, I keep thinking about what Tyler said before going to bed "Gone, but maybe not dead." I can't help but get the feeling that there is some sort of trouble at hand, and not the juvenile mischief of the Weasley twins…

I've got to go, Cousin and Laura are here, ready and waiting for me to come to breakfast with them. I haven't seen outside yet, but I hope the day is just as beautiful as yesterday!

Live, Laugh, Love

—Olivia James

1:00 pm

Whoa, hey! Four entries in one day! I think this is a record for me. Ha, you'll be sick of me by the end of the day…

The clouds and cold must have come in the night, because this morning the ceiling in the Great Hall mirrored the stone gray sky outside, complete with big rolling storm clouds. All morning it seemed as if it would start raining at any moment, but it didn't come until noon while everyone was enjoying their lunch. Without warning lightning shot across the ceiling, shortly followed by a very loud explosion of noise outside. Quite a few girls in the Hall shrieked, while others just jumped. I nearly leapt out of my seat, dropping my fork with a loud clatter onto my plate. After a few moments of nervous silence the Great Hall erupted into excited, anxious voices. After the initial strike of lightning and roar of thunder more followed, but were more or less ignored. I saw several students looking up at the ceiling, watching the magical lightning light up the Hall and enjoying the mystical streaks as nature put on a lovely firework display.

So, needless to say everyone stayed inside (as it is still pouring down rain). The common room is too noisy for homework, and the library is unusually crowded so I decided to just curl up in bed with a good book and to update you (although I really need to work on my homework). I wouldn't want to show up to Potions Monday without Snape's latest essay if someone paid me 1,000 galleons! Okay, so maybe I would…

Also I need to ask Laura about this one spell I read about. I've been studying ahead in Charms and Transfiguration, and from what I've heard the only other first year that is advanced as I am is Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. Although she's further along then I am, and from what Cousin and Laura told me several of the Ravenclaws are jealous. I don't think I'm that smart, but I've got common sense and I just so happen to find those two subjects fascinating. It's easier to learn things when you're interested, trust me.

Tyler would say I'm stalling…avoiding my homework until the last minute… I just don't feel like doing it. :Sigh: fine, fine…stop nagging. I'll go do it… (No, I'm not crazy; I was only talking to myself…)

Live, Laugh, Love

—Olivia James

* * *

**A/N: **R&R please...You know the drill  



	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Diary of a Hufflepuff  
**Author name:** Darkforest214  
**Category:** General  
**Spoilers:** Books 1 through 5  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** This story was inspired by 'George at the Lake' It's basically a diary of my main original Character.  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Aka… I own _nothing_ (except for the few characters I came up with…)  
**A/N**I'm going to try something different here… My latest idea for a story is a Diary of Olivia James. My main, original character as depicted in 'George at the lake.' I want to start with her first year and move on through her life at Hogwarts. I thought this could be an interesting idea so I started writing it, and I even have future parts of it planned out. But it starts with her first year…

* * *

Diary of a Hufflepuff

_Olivia James_

October 5, 3:47 am  
I just woke up from another strange dream and I just had to write it down, least I forget…

I was standing at the edge of the Lake, staring out over the water. There was excitement in the air and everyone in the castle was moving around busily as if preparing for something. But I wasn't happy, unlike the rest of the students. The dream is just like the other one I had; no faces or names, just emotions and feelings. As I stood at the water's edge, robes fluttering in the wind, someone came up behind me and wrapped their arms around me in a hug. And now, as I lie awake, I can't think of who it could have been…somehow I know it wasn't Tyler… But in the dream I obviously knew him, and knew him well because I turned and buried my head in his shoulder.

_"He should have been here," I said, my voice muffled by the other's robes. "He should have lived."_

At that point I was so overcome by emotion that I woke up. The weird part is that when I woke I was sobbing almost uncontrollably into my pillow. This is the second dream I've had with the blurry faces and strong emotions. It almost felt like someone had died or something. I never had dreams like this back at home, they started when I came here. I hope they don't come true, because it felt like someone close to me had died or disappeared. I don't even want to think of who it was, but I have to go talk to Tyler.

You know what, I can't wait. I'm going to go see him now. I have to talk to him. Sometimes we share dreams, maybe we shared this one too…

Live, Laugh, Love  
—Olivia James

4:50am  
So I snuck into the boys' dorm and found Tyler. He was lying in bed crying and he had just awoken. I whispered that we needed to talk and he followed me out to the common room. There I told him about my dream, and how I had awoken up crying also. But when I asked him if that's what he had dreamt about he told me a different story.

_"Oh, Ollie it was horrible," he said, his eyes down cast. "I've had another strange dream this year, but this one definitely qualifies as a nightmare._

_"I was with someone else, a friend of mine, although I don't know who, and we were in a graveyard, but not by choice. I don't know how **he** got there but the one who transported us was now torturing us. 'Let's see if the theories are true,' the man hissed. His voice was so cold; Ol…it sent shivers down my spine," Tyler said, recalling the dream. "His voice was cold and vicious, and he had beady little eyes. He just looked evil. The next thing I felt was pain, and lots of it. And I remember asking him to stop, that he was hurting you. But you weren't even there Ol. All I knew is that you were off safe somewhere._

_"The pain stopped and started several times, then there was a green flash of light and nothing… I felt nothing. And I mean, no pain, no fear, no…no life…nothing. At that point I woke up, I was still crying because of the pain, but I was so worried about you. I was thinking about sending an owl or something to contact you when there you were, staring at me through the crack in the curtains," he looked up at me and our eyes met. We had both witnessed something horrible that could possibly be in our future, and there was nothing we could do about it._

_"Maybe we should tell Professor Dumbledore," suggested Tyler after a few moments of silence._

_"I don't know," I said. "It almost sounds like You-Know-Who attacked you in your dream, but he's been gone for 11 years."_

_"Gone, but maybe not dead," said Tyler._

We both sat on the couch in front of the dying fire, holding each other's hands for comfort and support (like we did as young children when awoken by a storm or nightmare) until the Fat Friar cam gliding through the common room wall and sent us to bed. My mind is racing and I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep, but I'm going to try. Let's see, it's about 5:07 in the morning now, I might be able to get at least another hour and a half of sleep before cousin wakes me up to go to the library before breakfast. If I have any more dreams you'll be sure to hear about it…

Live, Laugh, Love  
—Olivia James

7:30 am  
Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe it! I had another weird dream, although not as disturbing as the other. It started off normal, well, normal for a dream, but ended up as one of those weird futuristic dreams. Oddly enough, the dream wasn't mine…it was kind of an-out-of-body experience…

The dream started with visions of my brother and I playing around outside our house when we were five then it switched to a vision of Cousin and I chatting in the Great Hall, a bunch of random scenes like that. Then it shifted to a dark corridor. It wasn't me, but I was looking through someone else's eyes. I don't know, it all seemed so odd…

In the dark corridor there were two others with me, I'm not sure who though, and there was a sense of danger or a sense that we weren't supposed to be there. Just as I, or whoever, was about to open the door the scene shifted. Now there was only two of us. Something bad had happened to the third, and a sense of worry had been added to the sense of uncertainty and fear. Before us was a table with several potion bottles on it, then the scene shifted again. Now I was alone and standing in front of a mirror. All of a sudden, the dream ended and I woke up. Slightly dazed and confused it took me a moment to realize where I was and who was shaking me awake; and to remember the disturbing visions and thoughts of the night before.

Even as I sit here writing this, I keep thinking about what Tyler said before going to bed "Gone, but maybe not dead." I can't help but get the feeling that there is some sort of trouble at hand, and not the juvenile mischief of the Weasley twins…

I've got to go, Cousin and Laura are here, ready and waiting for me to come to breakfast with them. I haven't seen outside yet, but I hope the day is just as beautiful as yesterday!

Live, Laugh, Love  
—Olivia James

1:00 pm  
Whoa, hey! Four entries in one day! I think this is a record for me. Ha, you'll be sick of me by the end of the day…

The clouds and cold must have come in the night, because this morning the ceiling in the Great Hall mirrored the stone gray sky outside, complete with big rolling storm clouds. All morning it seemed as if it would start raining at any moment, but it didn't come until noon while everyone was enjoying their lunch. Without warning lightning shot across the ceiling, shortly followed by a very loud explosion of noise outside. Quite a few girls in the Hall shrieked, while others just jumped. I nearly leapt out of my seat, dropping my fork with a loud clatter onto my plate. After a few moments of nervous silence the Great Hall erupted into excited, anxious voices. After the initial strike of lightning and roar of thunder more followed, but were more or less ignored. I saw several students looking up at the ceiling, watching the magical lightning light up the Hall and enjoying the mystical streaks as nature put on a lovely firework display.

So, needless to say everyone stayed inside (as it is still pouring down rain). The common room is too noisy for homework, and the library is unusually crowded so I decided to just curl up in bed with a good book and to update you (although I really need to work on my homework). I wouldn't want to show up to Potions Monday without Snape's latest essay if someone paid me 1,000 galleons! Okay, so maybe I would…

Also I need to ask Laura about this one spell I read about. I've been studying ahead in Charms and Transfiguration, and from what I've heard the only other first year that is advanced as I am is Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor. Although she's further along then I am, and from what Cousin and Laura told me several of the Ravenclaws are jealous. I don't think I'm that smart, but I've got common sense and I just so happen to find those two subjects fascinating. It's easier to learn things when you're interested, trust me.

Tyler would say I'm stalling…avoiding my homework until the last minute… I just don't feel like doing it. :Sigh: fine, fine…stop nagging. I'll go do it… (No, I'm not crazy; I was only talking to myself…)

Live, Laugh, Love

—Olivia James

* * *

**A/N: **I feel like I've been neglecting this story for some of my others (aka, "Transforming Thougths") I haven't really worked on this since the summer, but I've got enough typed/written to post a few more chapters yet. But fear not you trio of reviewers! I shall work on this one some more! All right, that's it for me...shutting up now...  



End file.
